


The Self-Induced Cure.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David’s decision to instigate these proceedings was imminent.<br/>Too anxious to wait any longer this was far too important to ignore.<br/>Note... The sequel to The Incurable Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Self-Induced Cure.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read The Incuarable Hope before this one.

Now that he was in control of the situation, he could manoeuvre the details to his own advantage. he would make himself known to Jack immediately, it seemed futile to wait until his alter ego made yet another un-scheduled appearance, plus the fact that he always managed to escape from Jack’s clutches, in that form, coupled with the emotional shock horror for Jack of a double discovery, could easily tip him over the edge, and David’s conscience would not allow that to happen.  
David needed this chance to face Jack head on as himself, before a dual identity was forced to be dealt with, especially as Jack would only be expecting his anonymous John Doe.

With all this now decided, David hid himself outside the National Register offices, just close enough to be able to catch Jack as he left the building alone. The moment finally arrived, as Jack exited and walked over to his car. 

A nervous David followed him, at a safe distance. As Jack reached the car David quickened his pace, shouting. “Hey Jack!” Jack turned swiftly and they were face to face. 

Jack quizzed. “I know you don’t I?”

David answered. “Yes Jack I’m David Banner the guy you reported to be dead remember?”

Jack stared long and hard at David in amazement. “My god man! Then I was so wrong, the creature didn’t kill you after all.”

David answered him. “Jack let’s get in your car before you pass out on me, ok?” They did and David continued calmly. “ Jack I just had to find you, but I have been so afraid to, still, I could not keep on allowing my fear to overcome me and come between my emotions, have you got any idea what I’m saying to you right now Jack? I know I’m not making much sense.”

Jack replied with caution. “David I’m…remembering you when we first met… and…”

David butted in. “Jack before you say anymore, I think I know what you’re trying to say, and well, honestly, I want to say the same thing to you.”

Jack butted in this time. “Soooo… Dr. Banner…do you mean that you, really do love me….erm …like I always felt you could have done?”

David said smiling. “Yes Jack I’ve loved you all this time.”

Jack answered him emotionally. “ David I love you so much to, but I didn’t even dare to think of what might have been, it was far to pain-full a memory, with believing you to be dead, you can’t even imagine how I’ve secretly grieved for you all these years, I could never move on emotionally.” 

David replied. “ Well Jack its almost over now, and I couldn’t be happier with the outcome of being here with you, at long last, can we please drive back to your place now Jack I need to show you just how much I love you, and… erm..Jack there’s just a little something extra you need to know about me, before we begin to face the future together, and I’m going to need your help all along the way, but firstly, you will need to lie down before I say anymore in case you really do fall down, your heavier than me Jack and I’m no super hero you know!”

Jack looked puzzled yet again, as he turned on the engine. “Well now my mysterious scientist, I think your bloody marvellous anyway, thats good enough for me, I can’t quite believe this is really happening but I just can’t wait to get you home!.......

Hope springs eternal.....

The End.


End file.
